


Wishing is a Fool's Game

by mikimouze16



Series: One Action at a Time [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: Harry always wished that he would have a better life, but every time he tried to escape his reality Albus would take him back.





	Wishing is a Fool's Game

He wondered, when there was nothing to keep his mind distracted, he wondered.

He wondered about the stars in the sky.

He wondered about mysteries. 

 

_ When he woke his body was sore. It felt as if he skin was being wrongly pulled over his bones.  _

 

He wondered about the universe.

How large was it?

If it was as big as everyone said, then there has to be aliens, right?

 

_ He slowly pushed himself to a sitting position taking in the room around him. _

 

He wondered if there were alternate versions of him.

One where he wasn’t abused.

One where he had a family to go home to.

 

_ There were two people in the room. A potion master and a defense professor. _

 

He wondered if there was a world where he would go home and hug his mother.

Where his dad would be sitting on a couch with a smile. 

His friends coming over on the weekend.

 

_ They seemed to wake under his gaze. _

 

One where he would take a girl out.

Where he would have had friends his whole life.

Ones that knew everything.

 

_ They were hovering over him asking questions. _

 

Where he had a room full of pictures and experiences. 

Where his next meal wasn’t dangled over his head in a cruel fashion.

A world with soft touches and laughter. 

 

_ He didn’t answer them.  _

 

Was there a world where he would be saved?

Where someone would notice?

Where he would be believed in for once?

 

_ He stared at them, trying to fan the flame of emotion inside him.  _

 

He tried to change his world before.

Tried calling for help, to make one of those realities his own.

But he would always squash those attempts with a smile.

 

_ Like blowing on a fire to awaken the embers. _

 

He would always be there to bring him back.

Saying it was for the greater good.

That he would be safest in his own reality set out for him.

 

_ He felt a little something, enough to put just a little disdain in his voice. _

 

He would push him back in to the grasps of his horrifying reality.

The dreams of happiness breaking down more and more.

Every time he was brought back his eyes dulled more.

 

_ “He’ll send me back. He always does.” _

 

Every time he would say,

“Being with you family is for the best.

They’ll keep you protected from harm.”

 

_ “Who?” _

 

So he stopped wondering and hoping.

Stopped wishing and dreaming.

It was a foolish thing to do anyway.

 

_ “The Headmaster.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting again on Monday for this series, my Wiccan series, and my Cloak and Dagger series.


End file.
